


Saturday Morning

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical Saturday morning for Seto and Joey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

Ever since he started sleeping with Joey, Seto's found that it's a lot harder to get out of bed in the morning - sometimes quite literally.

For one, the comforting, warm presence of Joey's body relaxes him to the point that he doesn't even hear his alarm; but when he does, his arm seems to automatically swing out from under the covers to shut it off.

Once he's actually awake he finds it difficult to untangle and escape from Joey's strong arms.

On top of that, he's found that the involuntary morning... arousal happens more frequently. And more often than not, when Joey wakes up and finds out about it, he's very eager to "help" Seto with his "problem".

Today is a typical morning.

"Mmm... mornin', Seto," Joey purrs agreeably.

"Good morning." Seto smooths out a lock of blond hair that's decided to stick straight up on Joey's head. Joey buries his face into the smooth expanse of Seto's chest and paws at the warm skin.

Lucky for Joey, it's Saturday and Seto is in no hurry to get out of bed today.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Joey wiggles around trying to get a better position for snuggling when he accidentally brushes against an anomalous spot of warmth around Seto's groin. He immediately stops and a lecherous grin spreads on his face.

"How about you?" he says impishly before pawing at the waistband of Seto's boxers.

Seto groans, but it's out of appreciation, not frustration.

The insistent teasing quickly wakes him up and he pulls Joey up out of the warm covers to kiss him. Joey responds positively and wrap his arms around Seto's neck and starts to grind against his groin. Seto kisses his lover and thinks how he would never tire of it and how 10 years ago, when they were bickering teenagers, he'd never thought he would be lucky enough to have the privilege to do this.

Joey smiles against his lips, almost as if he knows just what he was thinking.

"Seto..." Bright, copper eyes meet his and Seto can't help but have a silly grin on his face. He leans in to kiss again.

Then, there's a grumble.

They both look down at Joey's stomach and Joey grins sheepishly.

"Um... maybe we should eat breakfast first."

Seto nods and pulls him out of bed.


End file.
